Out of the Frying Pan
by Lunar.Papyrus
Summary: AU. All Human. Dr Cullen, his wife Esme and 4 adopted children move to Forks after a failed surgery at a hospital in Nashville, TN. Renesmee, the youngest of the Cullens, has a difficult time adjusting to the transfer from the southeastern US to the cold and wet Washington. Can she get it together before her rebellious behaviors take her too far? (In-Process)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or any characters or Forks or anything related to the brilliant works of Stephanie Meyer.

This is my first fanfiction. Please be gentle

Chapter 1

I roll over facing the window. It's twilight. Tomorrow is the beginning of a new school year at Forks High. I sigh as the inward anxiety creeps into my too still body. Inhaling slow deliberate breaths, I try to remind myself I survived a transfer to a new school and my freshman year. Survived being the optimal word. I didn't do well with the move and my behavior was a direct correlation with that struggle. When I say "I survived", I mean I'm lucky Mom and Dad didn't lock me in the basement.

My family of six, two parents and four adopted system kids, moved to Forks last year. My dad, Carlisle, worked as a surgeon at Vanderbilt Hospital in Nashville. After a six year old died due to complications from an open heart surgery he performed, my mother, Esme, convinced him to move to Washington. During a medical conference in Seattle one year, Dad and Mom drove through Washington and found this horrid little town. Esme fell in love immediately upon arrival, so it's no surprise we ended up here. She hates for me to use her first name. I have no issue calling her, "Mom", except when I am upset. Forks more than welcomed Carlisle into their hospital and quick clinic.

I roll over on my back staring at the ceiling. I hate this place. I miss the warm summers, the unpredictable winters and even the sticky, southern, frizzy hair humidity. I am originally from a small town just outside of Chattanooga, TN. My biological parents overdosed when I was five leaving me in the system until I was adopted at six. I was the last of my siblings to be adopted. Emmett, although the oldest and a senior, was adopted a year after Edward when he was nine. Edward and Alice are both juniors this year. Mom and Dad adopted Alice when she was two leaving her no memory of her family before the Cullens. Edward, originally from Chicago, came to be a Cullen at the age of seven. All four of us were fostered by the Cullens and then adopted. I've asked why. Their response was something along the lines of "not wanting to bring children into the world when so many were already in need."

Usually, I was a great kid. I have a later birthday in August and was barely five when I started kindergarten. Then, two weeks into first grade, I tested impressively high in the preliminary exams given each year to analyze yearly progression. I skipped to the second grade. I am a tiny 14 year old going into my sophomore year. This means I will graduate at 16, turn 17 in August and then hopefully head off to college far away. It means, I won't have a learner's permit until I'm a junior and my real license until I'm a senior. My life is fun.

I sigh and face the window again. As if mocking my mood, the rain began its familiar path down the glass. I let out a huff and close my eyes.

"Thanks Esme." I say as I plop down at the breakfast table. Esme frowned at the use of her first name.

"Renesmee," Dad chides me with my full first name, "you know that upsets your mother."

"Sorry." I'm not sorry. I begin eating the waffles covered in blueberries, pecans, butter and syrup when Emmett barges through the kitchen. He pumps his hands in the air at the site of Esme's masterpiece.

"Thanks, mom." Emmett says as he lands a kiss on her cheek. Suck up. Alice waltzes in with Edward on her six. Alice far too bubbly and Edward with a look of boredom take their seats to eat. I should be more grateful. Esme cooks breakfast and dinner every day Carlisle doesn't take us out.

"Right, Nessie?" Alice implores as I look up annoyed. She talks too much in the mornings and I typically ignore her until she demands my attention. "Oh goody. Grumpy Nessie is back again for the school year. Didn't see that one coming."

I roll my eyes at the snarky little pixie and Emmett begins in on me as well. "I don't know why you hate school so much. You're a freaking genius. If I was half as smart as you, I'd go just to show up everyone."

"Leave her alone." Edward grumbles as he takes another bite. I smile at him. He is protective of both Alice and especially me. He helped me adjust to being a part of his family. I had been in three foster families before the Cullens. He is probably the reason Esme and Carlisle didn't ground me for life last school year.

"Anyway, Jasper says that Rosalie mentioned a new girl in town!" Alice continues as if nothing happened. Jasper and Rosalie are the Hale twins and are dating Alice and Emmett. "Apparently, she's chief Swan's daughter."

We all look at her expecting more information, "that's all I know!" she exclaims defensively.

"Be sure to reach out to her. You were the new kids last year." Esme encourages.

"I think you kids need to head out to school." Carlisle reminds us while still reading the morning paper.

I trudge upstairs to grab my bag while Alice yells something to me about not making them late again. I don't care. I want to be at this place as much as I want my foot shot off. All the others made friends easily last year. I didn't. I am a socially stunted geek who is "too young" to be noticed by the opposite gender.

"Renesmee!" I hear a chorus of voices downstairs hurrying me along.

Carlisle cleared his throat in my bedroom doorway as I slowly and mournfully grabbed my things. I sigh again and turn to face him. "Let's not have another repeat of last year, Ok?" he asks almost pleadingly.

I nod once and hear the door slam. He points his head in the direction of the door downstairs silently telling me to go.

"Hey Dad." Edward arrives in the doorway. "Renesmee, I thought you and I could ride together. Ready?" I swear he can read my mind.

 _Thanks._ I mouthed as I pass Carlisle.

I close my eyes at the familiar sound of Edwards Volvo driving down the wet roads. "Thanks again."

He smiles again, "You know, Emmett has a good point."

"Not you too" I groan and wipe my hands over my face.

Edward laughs and shakes his head. "Maybe this year will be different for you. We just want you to be happy. That includes Alice." He chuckles at my grimace.

"It's not the studies I hate about school. It's the people. I missed a year of growing up with people my age. Plus, who wants to be friends with the freakishly smart girl."

"Rosalie adores you. She thinks of you like the little sister she never had." He reminds me as we pull into a parking space at Forks High.

I blow out a deep breath. "Here we go."


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Twilight or any characters or Forks or anything related to the brilliant works of Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any cultural references or locations. I do own a Honda Civic and a hound dog._**

 ** _This is my first fanfiction. Please be gentle._**

 ** _I'm so excited that some of you have already followed the story!_**

Chapter 2

I have Trig first period. Trig is typically a junior course but thanks to my brilliance and Dad enrolling me into a math summer program, I'm one math ahead of my class. I take my seat at the front as any studious "genius" should. There is a bit of commotion outside as several students try to enter the classroom at the same moment. I glance up and notice the new girl surrounded by others trying to steal her attention from the next. Three students fit through a single doorway successfully knocking her into the broom closet. The chorus of apologies erupts and four more people reach to help her to her feet. Too bad all their overzealous attention only results in knocking her into the table filled with text books.

I roll my eyes remembering how the same students reacted to my siblings last year. Since I was freshman and all freshmen were new, I didn't have the same 'welcome to Forks High'. Although, judging by the look on her face, she probably would choose a different outcome.

The new kid stumbles into the seat behind me. However, this does not stop the masses from crowding around her in the empty seats.

"Isabella, why'd you move to Forks?"

"Isn't Phoenix in the desert?"

"Are there pyramids there?" What is wrong with these people? The mindless prattle of some of these Neanderthals causes me to die a little inside.

Finally Mr. Varner clears his throat to begin roll call. I groan internally as he approaches my name. "R-Re-ne-," he tries. Thank you for this parents.

"Renesmee Cullen, here." I cut him off barely lifting my hand, "but my family calls me 'Nessie'." He scribbles next to my name and continues through the list. I doodle on my notebook until I hear the new kid behind me. I am annoyed with myself for being remotely curious.

"Bella. Call me Bella." Mr. Varner scribbles by her name grumbling something about the whole point of a name and something else about nicknames. I shake my head, a habit I picked up from Edward.

"Ok. Class, first I'll assign your textbooks and then I'll assign partners for classroom problem assignments." There is a collective groan from the class including me. An assigned partner means I will be required talk to someone or it means I will do the work solo and give half the credit to someone else. "Yeah well, if not her, I hope I get Cullen." I hear from the back of the room. Of course everyone wants to be Cullen's friend when a grade is involved.

"Don't count on it Mr. Newton." Mr. Varner answers Mike as I cover my mouth to stifle a giggle. I hear a suppressed giggle behind me. "Ms Cullen and Ms Swan will be assigned partners."

I twist around and smile at Bella. "Sorry," she begins, "Math and I have an unfortunate relationship."

"No worries. There's a reason Newton wanted to be my partner. It's not because of my exceptional charm." Last year I had the pleasure of sharing Algebra II with Newton.

"Thanks, too, for not laughing at my bravo entrance earlier." Bella stops me before turning to the front.

I crinkle my nose, "Yeah, I promise, the paparazzi eventually become more manageable. My family and I transferred last year."

"Oh? So they did this to you?" She whispers more quietly.

"Not so much me", I tuck my hair behind my ear, "My brothers and sister."

"Ladies, they'll be time for that later." Mr. Varner scolds. "Sorry." We whisper in unison.

When first period finally ends, Bella grabs my arm before I can leave. "What is your next class? It'd be nice to sort of know someone."

"Oh. Um, I'm a sophomore. Trig is the only junior class I have." Her shoulders slump a little and I add, "But I have a brother and a sister who are both juniors. I'll bet you'll have class with one of them. Uh, my brother is Edward and my sister is Alice, um Cullen."

Eric Yorkie walks up and offers to walk Bella to Us Government. I take my queue and head to English.

After English, I make my way to US History. Then between third and fourth period, the entire school except freshmen have lunch. Freshmen's schedules are set up completely different than the other years. All last year, I sat in the back corner during lunch, but this year, I wonder if my family will let me be part of their group. After going through the line and slopping a form of meat and potatoes on my plate that can only be described as 50 shades of awful, I see Edward. He makes eye contact and waves me over.

"You're saving me all day." I grin as I take a seat.

"Just doing my job." He flashes the crooked smile that drives the girls crazy. "How's your day going so far?"

"Fine, I guess. I don't have class with Jessica again." This is an actual relief. Jessica tormented me last year in Algebra II. After Edward declined her invitation to date the captain of the volley ball team, she became ruthless to the rest of us. Her constant snide remarks about my "skinny lack of a figure" and my brain being bigger than my boobs, left me in a constant bad mood.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie appear out of nowhere and take their seats.

"Nessie seems to have lost the scowl on her face." Alice teases while nibbling on a carrot.

Rosalie rolls her eyes and strokes her fingers through my hair. I forget how motherly Rosalie is towards me. "Emmett said you had a bad morning."

"Emmett talks too much." I reply with mock annoyance. Rosalie laughs and angles me away to braid my hair.

Maybe Emmett did have a point this morning. It is a scary world when Emmett causes someone to ponder the meaning of life. I chuckle to myself earning me a confused look from the group. If I look at it from the rest of these simpletons, I may not be doing too badly. I'm top of my class and may actually have a shot at valedictorian. I'm sitting at a table with Rosalie, the head cheerleader, Alice, the leading lady in all the school plays, Emmett, starting quarterback, Jasper, the school's top wrester and starting pitcher and Edward, top performer in track and cross country. Of course, I am related to most of them so it probably doesn't count.

"So I heard the new girl's name is Isabella Swan." Alice squeals at her new found knowledge.

"Bella" I say before realizing I'd been sucked into the conversation.

All eyes turn to me with eyebrows raised, "She goes by Bella." I shrug. "We both have Trig first period."

"Wait. I thought she was a junior." Emmett jumps in confused.

"Freaking genius, remember" Tapping my head, I retort with Emmett's verbiage this morning. The laughter erupting from the table relaxes me.

I should have been ready for the interrogation Alice would soon launch on me but I never am ready for anything 'Alice'.

"Well." She says expectantly.

"Well, what?" She only raises her eyebrows.

"Uh, Mr. Varner assigned us as Trig partners." It's her turn to roll her eyes at me. "I don't know Alice. Varner doesn't exactly allow time for chit chat. Stop gossiping." I snort as I see Bella enter with the entourage from earlier. "She's sitting with Jessica and Lauren. Too bad, she seemed nice. Her soul is now doomed." Everyone except Alice laughs.

We all watch Bella turn her heard towards our table with Jessica leaning close to her ear. For the first time since moving to Forks, I see my siblings squirm uncomfortably in their seats at the realization that Jessica is no doubt giving Bella the 411 on the doctor's adopted kids. I know this hurts Alice most. Alice tried so desperately to befriend Jessica and Lauren last year only to spill her secrets – our secrets - and then be snubbed. I remember being angry with her for telling them all about our personal lives but the hurt she felt after they cast her aside trumped the anger.

"Alice," I say trying to redirect her attention. It works. "Bella asked me what other classes I had but had to explain that I was a grade lower than her. I told her she would probably have a class with you since you are both juniors. Maybe you'll have a class with her and you should introduce yourself."

Her lips spread across her face in the classic Alice way. "So Nessie, how's your day going? Better than you expected?"

I shrug again. "It's ok I guess. I wasn't paired with Newton in Trig. That's something. But, I mean, the worse class of the day is last. I can't decide how I feel about that. On the bright side, if I embarrass myself, I can make a run for the parking lot."

"You have gym last? ME TOO!" she squealed, "but how?"

"I don't know. They probably had to switch me up because of Trig." Great. So I'll have gym with juniors. The scowl returns and the bell rings.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Twilight or any characters or Forks or anything related to the brilliant works of Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any cultural references or locations._**

 ** _Thank you all for following. I promise I'll be revealing some of "last year's" behaviors soon. I have several chapters more, but I just have to lay the ground work first._**

 ** _Happy reading :)_**

Chapter 3

"Hi Mom." I sweep past her to the ice-maker hoping she doesn't notice the swelling next to my right eye. No such luck.

"Nessie! What happened to your face?" Mom grips my chin tilting my head so she can see every angle. "Your eye is swelling and there's a bruise forming on your jaw." She leads me to a chair at the kitchen table.

Don't cry. Don't cry. I swallow the lump forming in my throat.

Before I could answer, Edward meanders into the kitchen watching mom build an ice bag.

"Edward, do you know anything about this?"

He shakes his head frowning, "She hid her face under her hoodie. She just said she was cold. Then she bolted out of the car." He turns to me, "Did you trip in gym?" At my hesitance, he persists, "Come on Renesmee, I'll just ask Alice." I notice the twitching of a grin he tries to hide and narrow my good eye.

I groan when I hear Alice's Porsche pull into the garage. "It doesn't matter. She's going to give you all the details anyway." Mom places the ice bag on my eye while I close my eyes and sulk.

"Alice?" Mom asks worry coloring her expectant tone. I imagine she has one hand on her hip while the other hand motions towards me.

"Nessie! Is she hurt that badly?" I hear Alice's tiny feet patter quickly to where I sat shaking my head. She gently begins to stroke my hair.

"Alice what happened?" Edward isn't known for patience and quickly allows himself to become annoyed.

"Apparently, Bella is worse than Ness in gym. We played tennis today. Coach partnered Bella and Ness on the same team. Calling it a disaster is a masterpiece of an understatement."

"Who?" Mom questions impatiently.

"Bella is the new girl, Chief Swan's daughter, Alice mentioned this morning." Edward interrupts.

"I'm fine. Really, I am. I think she's worse. She hit me in the face with her racket and then tripped over me when I fell. I'm pretty sure she hit the gym floor hard. I caught myself before falling too hard. I feel bad for her."

"Oh honey. We'll need to have your father take a look at it when he comes home." She places a kiss on my forehead. Mom is over the top protective too.

"Which is now. Nessie let me take a look." It's feeling a bit claustrophobic.

"Dad? You're home early." I peek at him with my good eye. He's still dressed in his lab coat.

"The school called Chief Swan about Isabella. She refused to go to the hospital so he called me and asked me to take a look at her. When she told me what happened, I told the clinic I wasn't returning for the day." As he was speaking, he removed the ice and began opening my now swollen eye and shining his light into it. He presses lightly around the area. I try to pull away but he only tightens his grip with his free hand. I can only assume this is a habit formed after years of practice.

"Ness, this would go much more quickly if you would stop moving."

"It hurts." I whine and the evidence of my chaotic emotions slips down my cheek. I probably experienced every emotion possible today and I'm exhausted. I feel like a child. I am a child. I'm only 14.

"I'm done." He whispers. "There's no concussion and it seems to be mild bruising."

"See mom," I sniffle, "I'm fine – just mild bruising." She narrows her eyes at my flippant comment and hands over the ice pack.

Alice helps me to my room. I give into the exhaustion overtaking me knowing someone will wake me for dinner.

"Renesmee," Edward knocks on the door while opening it, "did you want dinner?"

I hear the hiss before I am fully standing. Edward walks slowly toward me and lifts my chin to look at the damage. The skin is tight just below my eye but it feels like the ice reduced the swelling significantly. The discoloration, I know from experience, will linger for days.

"I'm fine" I pull my face away.

Dinner is uneventful with the exception of everyone filling in Emmett of my adventures in gym class since he had football practice.

"You didn't know you were really playing dodge ball, huh?" Emmett jibes. "Ask Coach if you could wear a helmet next time." He takes a heaping bite of mashed potatoes before adding, "Or maybe a face mask."

"That's enough, Emmett." Mom chides. "How is your eye feeling, sweety?"

"I'm fine, Mom." I smile to reassure her, "Really, the ice helped a lot. I'm sure it looks worse than it is."

Edward mentions having biology with Bella which causes Alice to pout. She wants a "real" class with Bella. She only glares at me when I offer to put in a good word for her.

The next morning, Alice insists on plastering my face with makeup to cover the bruising which looks ridiculous with the hoodie I stole from Edward's closet.

"Alice, this is enou-," I desperately try to escape her death grip on my face. "But I don't nee-."

"Oh no you don't, you little monster." I break free and race toward my exit.

"I'm the monster?!" I snap incredulously and scamper as fast as possible through the bathroom entry.

She takes chase and both of us plow into Edward who pushes us out of his way. The next sound we hear is him violently heaving.

"I guess make up time is over." I smirk with mock disappointment.

Dad forces Edward to the clinic for an official diagnosis of the flu, although he arrives at the conclusion himself. Without him, I'm forced to ride to school with her. To my dismay, Jessica's schedule has been rearranged for some reason unknown to me and she now sits in my Trig class.

After she apologizes profusely, Bella and I only speak during our Trig assignments which is really me explaining how to do the problem in a way someone other than me or Mr. Varner can understand. She avoids me in gym providing Alice the perfect opportunity to snag her new BFF. My dad, Dr Cullen, rather, called the school requesting Bella and I sit out for a few days while we heal. It's overkill really but I don't mind. We each bring a book to read.

My week progressively gets worse when my fourth period study hall has been replaced with a basic sewing class. There is apparently a new policy ridding the school of the study hall since too many students were using it as a 'free period' and leaving campus. This is Alice's 'dream come true' for me. On a nicer note, the teacher Ms Dodson insists we learn the basics of the sewing machine before we are allowed to turn one on. It'll save me six weeks of embarrassment at least.

"Are you still pouting about your silly study hall period?" Alice chimes interrupting my thoughts during dinner. When I don't answer, she continues, "I think it's great to broaden your horizons. Come on Nessie, there's more to life than academics."

"It still doesn't seem fair." I pout again.

"What's the big deal? You sew an apron or something instead of read a book." Emmett interjects.

"You can keep your two cents – both of you." I spit the words out.

"Hmph. Honestly Nessie, I don't see how we're even related." Of course Alice would say this. She would love nothing more than to believe we have always been a perfect little family.

"Alice. We're adopted. We're not related at all. Stop pretending we are." I regret the remark as soon as I say it. I meant the words to be hurtful knowing how she feels about us. The main rule in our home is 'we do not hurt each other whether physically or with our words'. Alice is silenced immediately and begins picking at her food. "Alice, I'm so—"

"Renesmee, I think you're finished with dinner. Go up to your room." Carlisle reprimands effectively cutting me off. Normally, this would affect me little as Edward would sneak my remaining food to me, but he's still in bed with the flu. Defiantly I drop my fork with a loud clang, stand and stomp my feet as I march out the kitchen. He stops me with a glare that screams "too far".

"Do you want to try that again?" he looks pointedly at my seat. To be called out on my tantrum is worse than being sent to my room sans dinner. Slowly, I creep back to my chair, place the fork beside the plate, scoot the chair under the table and quickly head towards my exit, tears brimming.

As I make my way up the stairs, I hear Emmett sing, "She's baaack."


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Twilight or any characters or Forks or anything related to the brilliant works of Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any cultural references or locations._**

 ** _I appreciate the feedback so much! If you've never read Edgar Alan Poe's "_** ** _The Tell-Tale Heart_** ** _," I recommend reading it. It can be found with a quick_** ** _internet_** **** ** _search and is a short read. It'll help you understand Nessie's reference later._**

 ** _Flashbacks are_** ** _italicized_** ** _._**

Chapter 4

"Hi Renesmee," Bella whispers from behind me.

I turn in my seat and reply, "You can call me Nessie."

"Edward doesn't." She blushes at his name. "Alice told me that anyway. He hasn't been to school since the first day. Is everything OK?" she ducks her head sheepishly.

"Oh. Yeah. He has the flu. Carl – er – Dad has him quarantined but tells us he should be back to school Monday."

"Good." The fire in her cheeks flickers once again. "Do you mind if I call you Renesmee?"

I shake my head, "I go by either. It's usually easier for others."

"Nessie reminds me of the Loch Ness monster. You're not a monster." She tilts her head affectionately.

I snort at the observation scoring me a disapproving glare from Mr. Varner.

"Sorry." She whispers as I face forward. I remember in English last year during our mythology and legends overture, the class found great pleasure in learning about Nessie, the Loch Ness sea monster. Mrs. Hale, Jasper and Rosalie's mother and my ninth grade English teacher, pretended to admonish me when I finally had enough and referenced The Tell-Tale Heart having an alternate ending.

Unfortunately, none of us knew how self-fulfilling this prophesy would be.

 _Later that same week in Algebra, Ms. Turner returned our last chapter exams. I hear the groans and murmurs before I hear the ominous question. "Hey Ms Turner, do we get a curve on this?" Mike Newton pipes up immediately. I cringe awaiting the answer she will soon deliver_

 _"No Mr. Newton, someone in the class made a perfect score on the test. A curve isn't necessary."_

 _'Thank you for that Ms. Turner,' I think as all eyes stare daggers into the back and sides of my head._

 _"In fact," she continues at my dismay, "someone got the answer to the bonus question as well." She beams and glances in my direction._

 _"Ms. Turner, can we take the Loch Ness monster out of the consideration for a curve?" The class giggled at the reference. If it were anyone else, I would be surprised she remembers a reference from her freshman year, but Jessica was top of her class. She and Lauren was endlessly making snide remarks and teasing me._

 _"That'll do Ms. Stanley." Ms Turner replied sternly._

 _The class grumbled and then erupted in laughter with Jessica's next comment, "maybe the little monster will find her own way back to the sea." The retort is usually followed with, "because no one wants her here anyway" but Ms Turner silenced everyone with a glare._

 _My parents wonder why I'm in a foul mood every evening – Point and case. How can Alice be friends with these trolls? When the teacher returned to the lesson, a piece of folder paper landed on my desk. 'Don't open it.' I tell myself but betray my own rationale as I tentatively unfold the paper. The muffled laughter should have halted me but the tears welled up anyway. I swallow the lump forming in my throat as I stare through the drawing of a beast rising out of a sea._

 _I feel the heat of anger rise in my chest and crawl up my neck and into my cheeks. The tears rescind back into their holding tank as I morph into the very thing they've named me._

Bella drags her desk next to mine and I realize Mr. Varner has assigned our class work.

Bella bites her lips making me think she has something to say. Assuming it's something Trig related, I begin discussing the unit circle again. Most students struggle with it and I assume she is too.

"Bella? Do you want me to start again?" She's not even paying attention.

The familiar red flushes her cheeks again. "Sorry. I'm distracted." She bites her lip again and continues, "It's your brother, Edward. I don't think he likes me very much. I keep going over our interaction the first day and can't decide if I've offended him."

I stare at her confused. Edward is always more than friendly but I don't really know him as a classmate.

Watching my face, she begins blathering again, "He barely spoke to me the whole period and then, I stopped by the office after Biology. He was trying to rearrange his schedule. They said it was impossible, and then he wasn't at school the next day." She shrugs like she's put the pieces together and I should too.

"That doesn't sound like him." Although, I agree the behavior is strange. Why would he try to rearrange classes? She waves her dismissively. It feels nice she confides in me, even if it is something seemingly insignificant.

"I'm sure there is some misunderstanding." I reach out and pat her arm.

We resume the assignment with occasional questions about each other and our lives before and after Forks until the bell rings.

Lunch is filled with the normal chatter monopolized by Alice. My mind drifts back to the day in Algebra.

 _I spend the remainder of class focusing on my breathing. When the bell rings, I slowly gather my things tucking the drawing in my coat pocket. Most students linger in the halls chatting before practices or heading home. I head to Emmett's jeep as a light drizzle begins to fall when Jessica's purple Beetle catches my eye. Always the planner, I have a key to every vehicle my family owns in the event someone locks a car with a key inside. With a new determination I march to the awaiting vehicle and remove my set of keys from my bag. The screeching sound of metal against metal sends a warm sensation through my limbs and I smile as I dig deeper. I couldn't decide what words should make their mark on her beloved car, so I began drawing of the picture given to me in class._

 _After dinner, I escape to my room to avoid any "how was school?" type questions. I evaded conversations after school and during dinner. I do not regret what I did. She deserved more than repairable damage to her car. I hear a car pull into the driveway and peek out the window. Uh oh. Chief Swan doesn't typically make house calls this late. I tip toe quietly to stand in my doorway pressing my body against the frame to listen._

 _"Chief Swan? Is everything OK?" Dad asks confused. "Please come in out of the rain."_

 _"Thank you Dr Cullen." I hear his wet boots squeak on the tile entryway._

 _"Please, call me Carlisle. It's late, I am sure this isn't a social visit." Dad says matter-of-fact._

 _"You're correct Dr, er, Carlisle. There's been an incident at school. A student's vehicle was vandalized. Video surveillance in the parking lot, um" he hesitates, "your daughter was identified by teachers."_

 _I gulp and the remainder of the conversation is drowned by the pounding of my heart in my ears. It's one thing to carry around a bad attitude and passionately let everyone at home know my thoughts, but it's another when the police show up at your home._

 _I back away from the doorway until I stumble back into my window seat. I grip the front edges so that I don't fall forward._

 _"Nessie, dad has called you several times. I think you should go downstairs." Edward says standing in the doorway with a look of bewilderment painted on his face. This would be the last time he would call me by this nickname. I shake my head as Dad appears in the hallway behind Edward. I am frozen and numb. Dad marches to me and takes me by my upper arm and leads me out of the room and down the stairs. I don't resist._

 _The chief of police's face softens when we round the corner and he sees the terror written on mine. Dad stands behind me with both hands on my shoulders. I don't know if it's to keep me steady or to prevent me from fleeing but it is necessary for both reasons._

 _"Miss Cullen," he addresses me immediately, "do you understand the seriousness of your actions today?"_

 _My breathing escalates and I nod._

 _Chief Swan sighs and looks up to Dad, "The Stanley's have agreed not to press charges if you agree to pay for the damages."_

 _"Of course, we will make arrangements first thing in the morning. I can assure you, we will deal with the situation here privately."_

 _He nods and bids farewell with one sympathetic glance towards me. I nearly faint as the relief washes over me. Dad helps me to the sofa in the living room and sits across from me on the edge of the coffee table._

 _"What on earth has gotten into you?" Esme raises her voice and throws her hands in the air before planting them on her hips. "You walk around in a constant bad mood smarting off to everyone around you but to vandalize another person's private property? This is unacceptable!"_

 _"I'm sorry?" I squeak questionably. I'm not sorry for what I did but I am sorry I wasn't more inconspicuous. The school has the worst budget but has video surveillance in the parking lot?_

 _"Are you unsure?" Dad asks evenly. I can see he is thinking through his next course of action. I've never been in this sort of trouble and cannot even fathom what is going on in his mind. When I don't answer, he wipes his hand down his face and continues, "Do you have an explanation?"_

 _"I –I," I swallow trying to regain control of my voice, "not a good one."_

The lunch bell rings signalizing us to return to class.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own Twilight or any characters or Forks or anything related to the brilliant works of Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any cultural references or locations. I do have an overweight hound dog._**

 ** _Thank you all for being patient with me. I do not have a Beta officially but my sister helps with that role between grad school assignments. (she's a creative writing major, so she's legit.)_**

 ** _Thank you for the reviews so far! I welcome all feedback - especially good but also constructive not so good (just remember to be gentle, please)._**

 ** _Also, this chapter is just the beginning of Renesmee's "struggle"; so buckle up. (PS. Flashbacks are italicized.)_**

Chapter 5

I survived my first week of tenth grade at Forks High. I retrieve my worn copy of Edgar Alan Poe collection and find myself in the hammock. It is so surprisingly nice outside; I can almost pretend it's a cool fall day in Tennessee.

"Quote the Raven" Edward's voice startles me out of my reading.

"Nevermore" I look up and he sits next to the tree at the foot of the hammock picking at the grass. "You're feeling better?"

"I no longer feel like I've been hit by a truck but I'm still a bit timid in the food department." He smirks. It's good to see color in his cheeks. In fact, it's good to see him. I realize I've missed him this week.

"Good." The atmosphere feels awkward between us. "So Bella thinks she made a bad first impression, care to elaborate?

The furrow of his brows reveals the same confusion I held. "Why?"

"Did you speak to her?"

"No much." He shrugs and shifts on the ground uncomfortably.

"That's not like you." Then another thought occurred to me, "you tried to change your schedule? She thinks it's because of her." A frown has found its place on my face as I try to figure out what's going on with him. The calm, cool, collective Edward has been possessed by this shady, unsure version of him.

"Oh. That." He inhales a deep breath and says, "I overheard Jessica tell Lauren she had her dad call and change up her schedule so she could have more classes with Newton including first period Trig. I thought maybe if I was in there too, she'd leave you alone this year. Or at the very least, I could run interference," he smirked at the last statement.

"Thanks Edward. It really means a lot that you tried to do that." He returns to picking the grass and the awkward silence resumed. "Ok. What's up with you? You're acting strangely." I close my book and pull myself up in a sitting position.

"Nothing" he huffs and looks up. "What's up with your clothes? Didn't Mom and Alice buy new clothes for the school year?"

Our 'back to school' Seattle shopping extravaganza happened a month before school began. In the last month of summer I had a small growth spurt and my shirts and pants are about an inch shorter than they should be. I have been scavenging Edward's closet for long sleeve tees and hoodies. I roll my pants a bit so they look more like Capri pants. Since he's been sick, I've been forced to wear my own tees. Shopping with Alice is more than painful and I'd like to not revisit it if possible. Although, I suppose I can't hide this forever. I'm still growing like a dandelion weed in Tennessee.

"Is this why you continue to steal my clothes?" He presses when I don't respond.

I lie back in the hammock and open my book signaling the conversation to be over. Edward doesn't take the queue and continues. "Alice says you're having some difficulties again."

I pretend to read refusing to answer hoping that by ignoring him he'll go away. He stands and dusts the wet grass and dirt off the back of his jeans. He lets out a long breath and says, "I wish you'd let us help you," and returns to the house.

 _I watch with a numb expression as Esme gathers my kindle, iPad, phone and laptop and hands them off to Carlisle. He debated with her for half an hour about whether or not to sell them to pay for the damage I had done. They both conceded to only ground me for a month and assign daily chores. From under my bed, she pulls a box of my favorite books. This was typically my "go-to" when my electronic books were confiscated. I sit on my window seat not daring to move or protest. Esme removes a pillow next to me revealing a tattered copy of_ _The Complete Works of Edgar Alan Poe_ _I keep hidden and tosses it in the box. There will be nothing to keep myself occupied other than chores and homework. This irritates me on some level but make myself remember that mercy had been extended to me tonight._

 _"Nessie," Esme sits next to me reaching her hand to stroke my hair affectionately but stops upon my recoil. I blamed her for our move and my misery. She sighs defeated, "Goodnight." I turn my face from her and hold it in place until I hear the click of the door closing._

 _I am exhausted from the turmoil of emotions I've felt today and slide down into the floor covering my face with my hands. The hot spring erupts and I pull my knees to my chest and sob uncontrollably into folded arms._

 _I hear the door open but never look up. I listen to the footsteps walk softly across the room and then my visitor takes a seat beside of me. I take a bleary eyed peek long enough to see that Edward has come in to check on me again. He remains silent as the sobs continue to rack my body. When my despair turned to whimpers and then light breathing, I wiped face with my hands and then my shirt._

 _"This fell out of your pocket when you got out of the jeep after school." He hands me the infamous drawing from earlier. "Did Jessica do this?"_

 _"I don't know." I hiccup looking away from the picture and take in a ragged breath._

 _"But she played some part in it?" he persisted gently._

 _I nod, "she started it" I whisper. It sounded so childish when the words came out of my mouth. I close my eyes taking in another deep breath. The confession tumbles out of my mouth easily now and I give Edward the highlights of what happened in class._

 _He crumples the paper angrily and swears, "I'll take care of it Renesmee. I promise."_

I let my head fall back at the memory and sigh. Edward was only trying to be helpful. I get up from the hammock to find him and apologize.

 **Later the next week:**

"Mom! Dad!" Alice yells as soon as she exits the vehicle. She's still calling for them when I shuffle to the door.

"We're in the den, Sweety." I hear Mom reply. I remain planted in the doorway.

"Renesmee has made us late to school all week and today we spent the afternoon in detention! Emmett spent his hour of detention running laps after Coach dismissed him from the room. It's not fair that we're all punished because she can't get it together."

I hear only silence for the duration of several heartbeats.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" _Uh oh._ The couch squeak as Dad stands and calls for me. I gulp once and begin the excruciating walk to my sentence. There will be no trial. My face will always plead guilty. When I enter the den, five pair of angry eyes meets mine and I avert mine to the floor.

"Is this true, Renesmee?" Esme interrogates immediately. I don't move.

"Answer your mother." Carlisle breathes in a low voice. Something like this would normally bring a scolding and a slap on the wrist, but I ruined any semblance of grace after my behavior last year.

I only nod.

"A verbal answer please."

With my eyes still locked on the hardwood floor, I take an unsteady breath and answer weakly, "Yes".

"But why?" Esme's voices slides up an octave. I really don't know why. I feel the defiance each time Alice rushes me along, but I dare not say this aloud.

"It doesn't matter why," Carlisle began at my silence, "Renesmee, you will not be going on the camping trip this weekend. You will stay home with your mother and Alice." I am not expecting this and neither are my siblings and mother. I jerk my head up to see if he's serious. He is. I notice the wide-eyed flabbergasted faces of the rest of my family.

Since I was a small child I have followed the Perseid meteor shower. Back home, we would head out to a nearby field and spend the night counting them. We moved to Forks just a month prior to last year's shower. I spent the entire night begging and pleading with the clouds to move for just a few minutes. It was one more strike against this wretched place.

A couple of months ago, Carlisle mentioned taking us to camp in Northern California in the Red Wood Forest for the shower. It was the best birthday gift I could receive but now it's falling through my fingers like grains of sand. Not once, in the history of time has any Cullen birthday gift been rescinded.

"Carlisle," Mom begins softly on my behalf, "is this necessary?"

"Esme, don't." He lifts his hand to silence her. "This ends now. Do you remember last - "

"I remember." Mom whispers and gives me an apologetic look. I know she doesn't agree, but I know she will not argue with him.

"You should apologize to your brothers and sister and head to your room." Carlisle said with finality but I could not figure out how to speak past the lump in my throat. I really am sorry everyone got detention. Alice has always been able to talk our way out of trouble when I caused us to be tardy. I just assumed it would be the same today.

My eyes meet those of my siblings and mine begin to glisten. I open my mouth to speak but only a crackle makes it way out. I try again and the only sound that resonates is the deep sob catching in my throat. I turn from my family as tears descend and dart up the stairs to my room.

I'm in mid flight when the door slams behind me and I launch my backpack across the room. Grabbing a pillow off my bed, I curl up in my window seat and cry into my pillow. When my eyes would no longer produce tears, I simply hugged the cushion to my chest and watch the monsoon.

I breathe in a ragged breath and lay my head back against the wall. Carlisle replaced this window after I launched one of Alice's clay sculptures through the previous one. That was the final tantrum I threw at the end of ninth grade. I still remember the look on Alice's face as her sculpture broke into a million pieces. She didn't speak to me for a week. Edward stood between my parents and me miraculously convincing them to discuss the issue once they were calm. He helped me clean up the mess and then stapled plastic to the frame. I was grounded for the duration of the school year. It wasn't until I received my worn out copy of Poe's Poems and Short Stories did I realize I had served my time.

I hear a knock at my door. "Can I come in?" Edward's voice carries across the room quietly. I shrug and hear the door click. "I brought you some dinner." He extends the square Tupperware and then places the dish on my nightstand when I remain in place. He takes a seat in the floor against the bed.

I resume my stare out the window until the silence becomes uncomfortable.

"I'm not hungry." I finally say setting aside the pillow and pulling my knees to my chest.

"I'm sorry about the trip." There is no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah, that was unexpected." I say with fresh tears. "I am sorry about the detention. I just thought Alice would work her magic like she always does and if nothing else, toss me under the bus." I half laugh. I rub my still burning eyes and brush the hair out of my face.

He chuckles, "She tried on both accounts." He pulls his knee up and rests his arm on it.

"You aren't angry with me?" I ask timidly.

"I was." He shrugs, "but I'm over it now." He averts his eyes and his face carries a touch of frustration. I purse my lips at the lie and return my gaze to the rain.

"Can we talk?" when I don't respond he continues, "about what's bothering you?" I look sidelong at him and see he is now wearing his game face. He has masked any sign of anger or irritation.

"Why are you avoiding Bella?" I divert to a less invasive question unrelated to me. I turn my head to face him and gage his reaction. His "game face" momentarily falters and the irritation resumes.

"I'm not." His defensive tone catches me off guard.

"She thinks you are. She says you barely speak to her and even when you do it's clipped. I always thought you were the friendliest of the Cullen clan." I shift as my irritation matches his and stretch my legs out on the seat.

"You're avoiding the question." He glares at me as if I've somehow offended him and wipes his hands down his face.

"You're a hypocrite. You expect me to always answer your questions but your life gets to remain locked away in secret." My voice and hands rise slightly as my annoyance flares.

"The difference is my secrets aren't hurting others." He whispers softly to counter the anger slowly building in my neck and cheeks.

"That's not true. You've hurt Bella's feeling every day." My eyes plead with him to understand that I can't be honest with him if he isn't with me.

He sighs, "Ok, I'll make a deal with you. I'll answer your questions if you agree to answer mine."

I smile, "Like 20 questions?" I pull my legs back to me and fold them in front of me.

He nods hesitantly, "Like 20 questions." His reluctance tells me he is just as wary about opening up as me. He slides down his right leg and pulls his left knee mirroring his previous position.

"Ok," I begin, "first day of school, you didn't speak to her, why?"

Edward runs his hand through his hair and blushes before speaking. "When I saw her, I just thought she was so beautiful. I had no words." He ducked his head and closed his eyes regretfully admitting his newfound crush.

My eyebrows lift in surprise as I wasn't expecting this answer. Edward being shy was completely out of character for him, especially around girls.

"Ok. So what's bothering you?" He asks without skipping a beat.

"Try again. That question is too generic."

"Fine," he scowls and grins as he takes an alternate course, "You are dressed and ready to leave every morning for school in plenty of time. Yet, when we are ready to walk out of the door, you drag your feet. Why?"

I chew on my bottom lip and shift my eyes to the rain again.

"We made a deal, Renesmee." He never bothered replacing the calm, even mask he wore before and the annoyance leaked out in his tone. He begins to stand and I hold up my hand to stop him.

"I know. I'm trying to put it into words." I exhale a long breath. "Alice. She rushes me along as if we are already late." I shrug, "It irritates me and I guess I just want to show her what late really looks like. She expects us to all live in 'Alice' world and do and say exactly as she would have us. I really didn't expect you all would get detention though."

"That's fair." I hear the smile playing in his voice.

My eyes find his for my next question, "Are you going to ask her out?"

"No."

"Why?" My eyes widen in surprised.

"It's my turn." He's enjoying the game now. "You're unhappy here."

"That's not a question." My eyes narrow.

"It's instigated by the school year. Why?"

I need to rethink my questions. My brows pull together as the ache in my chest awakens. I squeeze my eyes tight. Opening my eyes and facing the window again, I concede to reach deep inside to find the words Edward was waiting to hear. "No one understands." I croak and my eyes glisten with new tears threatening to fall at the first blink.

"Help me understand."

I swivel on my seat to face him letting my legs dangle off the edge. "Do you remember your fifth birthday?" He shakes his head 'no' and I try again. "How long were you five before you started school?

"A couple of months." His brows are furrowed in concentration. "Where is this going?" He pushes himself up off the floor to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I was five for five days. Public school is cheaper than day care and it gave my parents an opportunity to be strung out during the day without a child in the way. I have always been the youngest in my class. Now imagine being the youngest and then skipping a grade. I'm almost two years younger than everyone in my class. Next, toss in a class where everyone is three years older than me. At least back home, it was the norm. No one thought anything about it; but here I'm the smallest and youngest. Most kids my age are still in middle school. When my classmates went through the awkward years, I was still a child. I wasn't there when they were and now that I am, I have no one to relate to. In some ways, I feel behind. Everyone expects me to be a mature sophomore, but what if I really am just acting my age? I have no friends and I'm so lonely." It is surprising how much relief I feel saying this out loud.

"Why haven't you discussed this with Mom or Dad?"

"It's my turn." His eyes tighten at my comment not wanting to deflect from the conversation.

"If you like her, why won't you ask her out?"

He squirms uncomfortably and tugs the end of his sleeve, "Aside from the fact there is a real possibility she would say no, I see"

"She wouldn't say no." I am confident.

He blushes and continues, "Assuming she doesn't say 'no', I see in her eyes the same hatred for Forks as I see in yours. _If_ she agreed and _if_ we, um, were close, I wouldn't want to tie her to this place."

"That's very considerate of you but what about college?"

He smiled as if I should already know. "I won't travel too far from Mom and Dad and that was two questions." He continues, "Why haven't you discussed with Mom or Dad?"

It is my turn to squirm uncomfortably. I'm staring at my fidgeting hands as tears make their way down my cheek. "I-I don't know how."

He nods sympathetically and continues, "I know things are difficult for you but was wondering if you will you _try_ to give things a chance here?"

I'll never understand Edward's desire to hold this family together sacrificing his own happiness and at times his freedom. The number of times he found himself grounded trying to keep the peace between me and our parents could rival me.

"I'll try if you will at least be friendly to Bella." I compromise. "She's friendly to your loser sister. It's only fair she receive the same from you."

He smiles at his victory, "My sister is _not_ a loser and you have yourself a deal." He reaches forward and extends his hand. I roll my eyes and shake his hand to make it official.

"What's she like?" I tilt my head and grin at his question.

"Oh," I smile, "she misses her mother. Some days it seems she didn't rest well the previous night. She's embarrassingly clumsy and blushes any time she is given the spot light. She really likes Alice and she's the only one at school besides family and staff who is kind to me."

A knock on the door startles us. Dad opens the door and steps inside, "Ness? Who are you talking to? Edward?" _Busted._ He sighs in exasperation.

Edward scrambles to his feet. "Sorry. G'night Renesmee." Dad steps aside to allow him an easy escape.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok." He walks the length of the room and leans against the window frame facing me. Carlisle has always been an affectionate father, but our relationship has drastically changed over the last year.

I nod and look away. "I'm ok." I know he wants me to talk to him about what's bothering me. I answered Edward truthfully when I said I didn't know how to tell Dad. This scenario is all too familiar. The irony is that the last conversation we had in this manner involved this window.

"Ness, I thought this ended last year." My eyes and gut tighten simultaneously and he crosses his arms and continues, "We're not moving back to Tennessee. No amount of moodiness or tantrums will change it."

My eyes fall to my lap. "I know," I whisper defeated.

"Renesmee," he exhales, "we want to help you." When I remain silent, he drops his hands and heads to the door. "I love you, Ness."

"You too." I say softly when the door closes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Twilight. Any typos you find are mine though.**_

 _ **Also, sorry for the delay. I was stuck about which way to go next. Hope it was worth the wait. Happy Reading**_

 _ **~I'm sorry if I've caused another notification to be sent. There was a wretched typo at the end that was driving me crazy.**_

Chapter 6

EPOV

 _Too soon,_ I think when the alarm screams across the room. Grudgingly I peal myself out of bed, turn off the wretched clock and gather my things for a shower.

When I finally make it down for breakfast, I notice Renesmee's seat is empty. She is always the first down stairs in her messy half ponytail, chucks and some variation of tee and hoodie. Whether it appears to be so or not, our family is incredibly close. We all have disastrous backgrounds with our parents being the saving grace and the tie that binds us together. Alice and Emmett are unusually quiet and pick at their food.

"She decided to ride the school bus this morning." Esme answers my questioning gaze placing a plate with toast in front of my seat.

"Did she say why?" I ask taking my seat. "Did something happen this morning?"

"Edward, I know she talked to you last night." Dad lowers his paper and takes a sip of his coffee. An internal sigh barely remains tucked inside at the impending interrogation.

All eyes are on me and I only nod. He sighs, "And I know you aren't going to tell us anything about it."

"She didn't tell me everything." I hedge trying to decide what I could say that wouldn't betray her trust in me. I don't tell them I hear her cry at night from my room or that I've watched the flicker of life in her eyes slowly die. After last night, I still only barely scrape the surface of understanding why.

"She only told us she was _trying_." Dad answers my early question.

 _She's trying._

"Why are you grinning? Do you know what _that_ means?" Alice questions while passing the bowl of scrambled eggs.

I shrug. _She's trying._ "It's Friday." I lie taking a bite of my now cold toast. Renesmee is keeping her promise and that means I'll keep mine.

Dad suggests Emmett drive separately on practice days after recent events transpired. Today he is free until games begin so the three of us take my Volvo.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Alice chewing on her freshly painted nails and staring out of the window. Alice is quite the drama queen but we have all come to mostly accept it. With her personality, we don't have to pry information from her.

"Spit it out Alice." Emmett bellows from the backseat.

She sighs dramatically, "Do you think she'll be OK? I mean, on public transportation?"

"Alice, it's only the school bus carrying the same kids that go to our school." I reply trying desperately to hide my smirk.

"Oh." She purses her lips in deep thought. "Edward, is she trying to make us feel bad about ratting her out?"

I frown and tap my index finger on the steering wheel. "I think she's trying to make up for it in her own way. I don't really understand it, but I think she's trying as Dad said earlier."

"Well, riding the bus is extreme. She should just _try_ to not make us late." Alice's mood returns to her normal spunky self chatting excitedly the rest of the way to school.

Later, our usual lunch table is missing an occupant.

 **Where are you?** I text Renesmee after most all of the students had taken their seats.

Alice and Rosalie discuss a possible double date to the movies soon and a girls shopping trip in Seattle Saturday while the guys discuss the players of rival schools. No one seems to notice a missing sister and I take in the validation of her loneliness.

 **Library.** She replied after a couple of minutes passed. I know she debated even replying.

 **Why?** I hate texting because emotion is omitted when facial expressions aren't present. I wonder if I should just go to the library and check on her.

 **20 questions ended last night.** I involuntarily huff at the smart remark and Alice lifts her eyebrows in curiosity. She returns her attention to the others when I look away.

 **Fine.** Why does she think _trying_ equals _avoidance_ and _isolation_?

 **Sorry. I just need to think. OK?** I suppose that is fair; with a family our size, privacy is a rarity.

 **OK. Talk later then?**

 **Later.**

I lock my phone and shove it into my pocket when I look up and make eye contact with Bella. She looks away as Jessica demands her attention. I return half my attention to the laughter emanating from our table. Emmett has stolen the show with some grand story that I've missed in my short conversation with Renesmee. My gut wrenches as I think about my part of the deal I made with her. Although, it's true Bella and I are lab partners and share a table, I've never spoken more than a couple of words to her. I spend the remainder of lunch mentally preparing myself for Biology and forming some sort of acquaintance with the prettiest girl in school.

The bell rings signaling the next round of panic in my chest. How can one female do this to me?

Bella is seated in her usual seat next to mine when I arrive. I swear under my breath for not having prepared some sort of monologue prior to this engagement. The sound of my chair scraping against the floor as I pull it out from the table causes me to break out into a cold sweat. Her eyes meet mine for a short moment and she quickly shoots them back to her notebook.

I take my seat and draw in a long breath to settle my nerves when the smell of formaldehyde causes me to choke on my air. _Oh no. No no no no no. We can't be dissecting today._

"Are you OK?" She asks peeking around the hair in her face.

I nod quickly and reach for my bottled water. _Great. What a fine way to begin._

She chews on her bottom lip then looks away again. I regain control of my breathing and wipe my sweaty hands on my jeans.

"Hi Bella, I'm Edward Cullen." _Disastrous_. _Of course she knows who you are._

She slowly tilts her head toward me and gazes at me with lifted brows.

I realize she is expecting me to continue and draw another unsteady breath, "Uh, I wanted to thank you for befriending my sister, Renesmee."

"Oh, um, yeah, that's not necessary." She shakes her head and swallows. "She's very kind but she is also lonely. I know that feeling."

An anvil dropped to the pit of my stomach when I realize I placed the same rejection Renesmee feels on Bella by my silence and cold shoulder. "I'm sorry." Bella blinks quickly, surprised at my admission. "I mean for the way I've behaved lately. I-I haven't been myself."

A brilliant beam grew across her face, "It's OK."

"Good afternoon class," Mr. Banner interrupted us, "Due to a supply order shipping early, today we are skipping ahead and dissecting frogs!"

I feel the blood drain from my cheeks and a cold sweat collects in beads on my forehead. As far back as I can remember I have had a hypersensitive sense of smell and an even weaker stomach. This lab does not bode well for me. Dad usually arranges alternative lessons for me during times like this but I suppose the surprise shipment didn't allow us adequate notice to make arrangements. My stomach begins to swirl when Mr. Banner places our tray and specimen in front of Bella.

"Edward, I can do this solo if you'd like to do the written part of the assignment." She smiles sympathetically and adds, "Your handwriting is much nicer than mine."

I nod quickly, place one hand under my nose and breathe through my mouth. "What a pansy!" I hear Newton's remark behind me.

"Mr. Banner, what is this?" Bella asks as he passes by our table. With my curiosity getting the better of me, I steal a peek at the area she is pointing at with her scalpel.

"Ah! Ms Swan, your frog seems to have a parasite in its vein." He exclaims, "Everyone come see!"

I saw it – the tiny white squiggle inside the frog. A violent gag erupted from my throat immediately. I squeeze my eyes shut and shift away from the volatile creature. _Get it together._ The image infiltrates my mind again and another dry heave bursts forth.

"I'll get you a glass of ice water from the teachers' lounge. Class, go back to your tables." Mr. Banner leaves the room quickly. Jessica giggles as she scurries back to her seat next to Newton while my other classmates are more courteous and muffle their snickers.

I'm aware of Bella's hand rubbing my upper arm motherly. "Here's the water you brought."

I reach for the bottled water without opening my eyes and gulp the remaining liquid. Bella squeezes my arm before turning back to the culprit to this disaster. I draw in another fatal breath as I turn back to the assignment but the smell assaults me once again. I fear I have passed the point of no return when a series of gags escapes my mouth again.

"He's going to blow chunks everywhere!" Someone bellows from the other side of the room.

To say the next moments were utter chaos is a masterpiece of an understatement. I grip the table with one hand and have my other clasped over my mouth. After my fourth or fifth gag, Bella follows my lead in her own dry heave. I wince as she covers her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt and turns away from me. _This isn't happening_.

The next heaving sound comes from behind us as Newton's lunch finds itself purged onto the floor. Several screams erupt near him and there is the distinct sound of footsteps running away. With my covered hand, I pinch my nose to prevent smelling the new monstrosity. Controlling my reflexes becomes top priority and the class around me becomes a background noise.

"I'll get you the garbage can Mike!" Jessica yells across the room.

Bella retches again and empties the contents of her stomach onto the floor. I breathe in and out slowly shaking my head at the horrid nightmare unfolding around me.

Jessica's scream pierces the air as she falls. "Oh no! Jess, I'm so sorry." Bella replies weakly.

"She just slipped in Bella's vomit!" Someone else declares.

"Dude, Mike doesn't look so good." Chairs screech across the floor.

"I think he's gonna hurl again." My head spins wildly.

Gags and screams become the main chords in the musical ensemble in this catastrophic composition.

 _I have to get out of here_. I bolt from the room as Mr. Banner returns to the war zone and I race past him to the men's room. I splash water on my face and brace myself against the sink to clear my head.

Later that night at dinner, I stare at my food trying to wrap my mind around the humiliation still coursing through my body. Although, no one assigned seats at the dinner table, our typical arrangements usually remain the same. Mom and Dad are at the head ends of the table. I sit on Dad's left and Renesmee's seat is beside me. Alice sits across from me and Emmett finds himself next to her.

"Mom, could I have a knife to dissect this chicken?" Emmett asks interrupting my thought process. I narrow my eyes at him and shake my head in a silent warning. He doesn't heed the warning and proceeds when Mom passes him a knife. With a deliberate cut he continues, "Wow. What is this? This chicken has something in its veins!" He looks up at me and a grin spreads across his face.

Mom and Dad exchange a perplexed look but Emmett continues before either of them could ask questions.

He pretends to take a closer examination and exclaims, "It looks like, hmm, could this be – "

"Emmett." I growl, "No."

Alice and Renesmee look between Emmett and me and then to each other questioningly. Both are wearing curious grins at the mystery conversation.

"Boys," Dad begins before this escalates further, "would someone like to share what this is about?"

"No." I say quickly and Emmett bursts into laughter.

Between snorts and guffaws of laughter, Emmett manages to get out, "Parasites!"

The winds of humiliation blow through my body and it morphs into rage. I stand so quickly that my chair falls over behind me. I take one step to round the table but am cut off as Dad lifts his hand for me to "stop" indicating his own silent warning.

"Edward, sit. Emmett, explain." He commands in his no-nonsense tone.

I collect my chair and take my seat humbly preparing for the next wave of mortification to consume me.

I glare at Emmett as he begins, "Oh come on, bro, the whole school knows about it." He's still smirking.

"Not everyone." I look pointedly between Alice and Renesmee who have been silenced by the tension in the room.

Emmett laughs and continues, "Newton and Bella blew chunks in biology today all because our boy here couldn't keep his stomach in check." He guffaws again and holds his stomach as he gasps for air.

"And-and then," he says between fits of laughter, "Jessica slipped in Bella's vomit and three others hurled after that! I swear this is the best thing that's ever happened at this school!" I see the story has been exaggerated a bit. By tomorrow, they'll say the whole class went home sick.

"Edward, honey, are you sick?" Mom heads to me and places her hand on my forehead.

I sigh and pull away, "I'm fine, Mom. We just, um, we dissected frogs today." Alice bites her lip to suppress a smile.

"Edward, why didn't you mention this yesterday?" Carlisle chides gently.

"It was an unfortunate surprise." I grimace.

"That's why Bella wasn't in gym today?" Renesmee asks with a smile on her face and I shrug and look away.

"Wait," Alice chimes in merrily, "what does this have to do with parasites?" Emmett howls again with laughter and I groan at the memory.

"Uh, it's what made me sick. Our f-frog had a p-parasite." I did not realize the sweat reappearing on my forehead until Mom hands me a cool rag to wipe my face.

At this statement, Alice joins Emmett chuckling in amusement while everyone else shamelessly grins from ear to ear.

"So, Jessica, really fell in vomit?" Renesmee asks with a gleam in her eye.

At my nod, she explodes into her bell-like laughter throwing her head back and shrieking each cackle. We all simultaneously turn to stare at the sound that has been lost to our ears for far too long. Mom stands at the counter covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers and a single tear threatening to escape. Dad's smile is by far the largest as he leans back in his chair with a hint of hope in his eyes.

Emmett encourages her by adding, "Yeah, I heard most of her hair had soaked it up. Mr. Banner sent her to the gym showers to clean up and she wasn't excused to leave school like Bella and Newton."

Another piercing cry of laughter emanates from her mouth and she grabs my arm and the edge of the table for support. As difficult as it will be to face anyone at school Monday, it is all worth it to see her radiate with some form of happiness no matter how temporary it may be.

 _ **A/N: I wanted to show the reader that Renesmee's family does care about her. She just has a difficult time seeing it through her pain. Also, I felt the story needed a bit of a comic relief because depression can be so dark and hard on your souls. Hey, I care about your souls. Don't worry though. I have big plans for her struggle. No one finds redemption in a single day.**_

 _ **Also, the incident with the frog, happened to me (minus the vomit and gagging). While dissecting, we discovered our frog did have a parasite and I battled waves of nausea the remainder of the lab. My lab partner was gracious enough to allow me to do the written portion while he did the rest.**_

 _ **I didn't plan two story lines when I began writing, but as my sister reminded me, sometimes your characters take you in certain directions. Let me know if you'd like to see more of Edward/Bella's story line intermingled with Renesmee's :) Renesmee's will still be the main one regardless of which direction the story takes us.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do not own Twilight or any characters or Forks or anything related to the brilliant works of Stephanie Meyer._**

 _ **I do own the tardiness of this chapter. :( Sorry! I had to rearrange a few things and then had to scrap a few others.**_

 _ **Thank you CatSpector for reminding me of my timeline.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

Chapter 7

RPOV

Forks awakens with another dreary Saturday with rain pelting against the window. The smell of waffles and bacon assaults me and I peel the covers away and drag myself out of bed. Snatching the clothes I wore yesterday off of the floor, I dress and pull my hair back into a messy bun. The last of my pjs are no longer comfortable to wear to bed much less appropriate to wear outside of my bedroom. I'm afraid I will have to tell mom soon and hopefully out of earshot of Alice.

I frown when I see Emmett shoveling the remaining food into his mouth. They were all supposed to leave last night after dinner to California. Carlisle had napped earlier yesterday so he could make the nine hour drive and arrive early this morning.

"Your waffles will be done in a minute, Ness." Mom says while pouring the batter from her mixing bowl into the waffle iron.

"You may have to cook more bacon too." Emmett winks across the table and I hear Mom sigh.

"Why are you here?" The acid in my tone wasn't meant to be directed towards him but it leaked through anyway. I averted my eyes when his face fell.

"We didn't feel right going without you, ok?" He stood to leave. "Besides, Jasper and I are crashing our girlfriends' shopping spree." He tosses me a cheeky grin telling me I'm forgiven and heads upstairs.

I return a half hearted smile and watch him leave. "Where's Dad?" I ask mom as she places my fresh waffles in front of me.

"He decided to catch up on some paperwork at the hospital." She smiles and returns to her mixing bowl and breakfast workstation.

"Mom?" I begin pouring syrup and crumbling walnuts on my breakfast. She turns with the fresh batter in her one arm and a wooden spoon in the other. "Uh, thanks." I want to apologize to her somehow but the words fall short.

She stares at me for a moment before smiling and replying, "You are very welcome, Ness". Her eyes avert from me quickly to greet a grumpy Cullen. "Edward, how many waffles do you want?"

Wiping one hand down his face, he held up three fingers with the other. He eyes me for a moment before his eyes narrow, "that's my favorite shirt Renesmee."

"This old thing?" I edge and cram a fork full of food into my mouth. I guess he was too focused on his day last night to notice I wore it yesterday. A grin begins to creep onto my face as I remember the story. My eyes flicker to his face long enough to see a scowl has emerged. "Sorry." I whisper and look away.

Mom interrupts us when she arrives to the table with Edward's food. "Nessie, I thought you and I could do something today." She takes a seat across from me and brushes wayward strands of hair out of her face.

I blink in confusion, "But I'm still grounded, right?" It wasn't like Mom to go against Carlisle.

"No, honey, you weren't grounded completely. You just had to forego the trip." She clasps her hands together and places them on the table.

"Oh," was my genius reply. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe the three of us could see a movie in Port Angeles. We could invite Bella over if you'd like?" Edward chokes on his food effectively distracting Mom's proposals. "Edward?"

He swallows a gulp of orange juice and nods, "I'm OK." He takes another drink and adds, "Er, Mom, I think the weather is supposed to be bad today. We checked the weekend forecast earlier this week. It was the reason we were driving through the night so we'd miss it. We'll likely get some of the weather here too." He clears his throat and takes another swig of o.j."

"Of course we will" I added bitterly. A small part of me hoped the sky would open up for just a few minutes. The first time I ever watched the stupid meteor shower was the August following my adoption.

 _I sit in the bucket seat on the passenger's side of the mini-van with Alice to my left sketching something that resembles a unicorn. Emmett and Edward play a hand slapping game behind us. Carlisle said we were going on a special trip excusing us from school as it was intended to be "educational". I overheard him tell Esme we were going to his parent's farm. He drives down a bumpy dirt road and then through a large open field._

 _"Come on Nessie!" Alice squeals and grabs my hand when Carlisle cuts the engine. I wondered if this trip was annual or if this was simply her nature. Hand in hand we follow their parents who are carrying our bags and camping equipment. Emmett challenges Edward to a race to a tree in the distance; we all knew who would win but they sprint forward anyway. When the two sprint back to us, Edward grabs me under my arms and begins spinning us in a single circle. I shriek as the sudden movement causes my stomach to catch in my throat. We fall to the ground and I hear Alice laughing and cackling while Emmett continues to spin her. She staggers around trying to regain her balance while Carlisle and Esme laugh at the scene in front of them._

 _I feel a sting behind my elbow where a rock or stick must have slightly cut me when I fell. It isn't terribly painful but is bleeding more than I care to admit. I cup my other hand over my elbow as I pull myself into a sitting position trying not to let anyone see I was hurt. I look up and see Carlisle kneeling in front of me. "Let me see?" He asks tugging my hand away from the wound._

 _"I'm OK." I mutter afraid I've done something to upset him._

 _"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to-" Edward begins as he takes notice._

 _"It was an accident, son. You should apologize to your sister not me." He stands lifting me under the arms and adjusts me on his side. "Nessie, I'm so sorry." Edward calls as Carlisle carries me towards the van._

 _"I'm sorry." I whisper through the tears carving a path down my cheeks._

 _"There is no reason to apologize." He smiles opening the passenger's side door and sits me in the seat. He tilts my chin up and gently wipes my face with his handkerchief. Opening his medical bag and retrieving the necessary supplies, he cleans the cut and secures a small bandage. "All done."_

 _Later while it was still daylight, we play a variation of "Tag" with partners. Since I am the youngest, I am paired with Edward who is the fastest. The rules were confusing but I ran and did whatever Edward told me to do. Emmett and Edward argue over who won while we roast hotdogs for dinner._

 _Finally we settle in for the night in sleeping bags arranged in row on a giant blanket. Alice insists on sleeping with me on her right and Emmett on her left. Edward climbs in his sleeping bag between Esme and Emmett and Carlisle is on my other side. He takes the time for us to settle in to talk about how meteor showers are the result of meteoroids entering the Earth's atmosphere. As we lie there waiting for the shower to begin, Emmett and Edward tell "what if" stories of aliens arriving in the field while we sleep. The stories frighten me a bit and I inadvertently shift closer to Carlisle. Alice in turns shifts close to me. The two of us each place our head on his outstretched arm and he holds my hand with his free one. Alice takes my other hand and rolls over to snuggle against me._

 _The first meteor streaks across the night sky and I close my eyes and make a wish to always be a part of this family. I open my eyes and shift my head to look at Carlisle. "Carlisle?"_

 _He turns and lifts his brows indicating I have his full attention. "Can I live with you always?"_

 _"Renesmee, the adoption was finalized last week. Remember, when we said that meant you will be a part of this family?" He releases my hand and strokes the hair out of my eyes._

 _I nod. "I didn't know if that meant forever." I reply honestly._

 _"Forever and always." He kisses my forehead and reclaims my hand._

 _"You'll never send me away?" I press for confirmation._

 _"Never." He promises fervently lifting my chin to make direct eye contact with me._

I blink away the tears at the memory. It was the night I allowed myself to become integrated into a real family – this family - the family to which I no longer felt connected and hurt at every turn I make.

"I suppose I need to tell Alice her plans will need to be postponed." Mom rises from her seat and makes her way toward the exit.

"You really should talk to them." Edward says softly tugging on the sleeve of his shirt when I catch him eyeing me.

The following Monday arrives unwelcomed again. I don't even bother looking in the mirror anymore. Last night, Alice begged me not to take the bus anymore, so I head down for breakfast at my normal time. Edward is the last to breakfast again with the irritable expression on his face.

"Nice shirt." He mocks as he drags his chair from the table. I shoot him a warning glance but it's too late. The always fashion perceptive Alice gasps and covers her mouth with one manicured hand in true horror.

"You're wearing Edward's clothes! But it's picture day!" She stood suddenly and I knew resistance would be futile. I look from face to face for anyone to save me but they all wore smirks and suppressed laughter. She grabbed my upper arm and dragged me from the table and up the stairs to my room.

She tosses one outfit after another on my bed huffing and muttering. "Here," She finally says, "it's the best you've got." When I frown and hesitate she begins again, "Ness, I'm not letting you out of the house in _that._ "

I jerk the outfit out of her hands and begin removing my dear brother's hoodie. The shirt is tighter than I remember and I struggle shoving my arms through the sleeves.

"Uh, Ness, you can't wear that." I look down and cover the two inches of bare mid-drift with my arms. Alice tugs at the hem of my shirt and effectively removes the too small garment. She launches another tee in my direction which catches me in the face. This one isn't much bigger and I hold it up to my chest.

"Do any of these shirts fit?" Alice's face scrunches up as she inspects the remaining articles of clothing on my bed. When she turns to face me again with another shirt her head tilts as she takes in my appearance. I'm still clutching the last shirt to my chest when she rips it from my hands. "Nessie!" She shrieks, "When did you become a woman?" After looking me up and down, she grabs my arm dragging me to the door and peeks out before hauling me across the hall to her bedroom.

"Alice, stop!" I try desperately to protest, "We'll be late for school!"

"Don't be ridiculous! If you cooperate, we'll be finished in plenty of time." She releases me and slams her door closed behind us.

"I see you haven't only stolen Edward's clothes. Guess he doesn't have the right undergarments for you." She eyes the bra I stole from her a couple of months ago. "You could have asked, you know?" She reveals a long sleeve body-fitting maroon dress from her closet and grins expectantly.

"Alice, I'm not wearing that." I look around her room realizing she has painted the walls again. The once baby blue has been replaced with a light sea green.

"Why?" she whines, "this will accent those curves none of us knew you had!" While still holding the dress, she reaches for a wide black belt.

"I'm wearing converses; so unless you have something that goes with that, I'm going back to my room and wearing the hoodie and jeans I had on before you dragged me half naked across the hallway." I notice her new bedspread too. This one is a white quilt with embroidered roses spread out across the area. The entire room has been remodeled and looks fitting for a young lady coming into her own.

Her eyes narrow and she retrieves a knee length brown pencil skirt with blue and green embroidery sketched in random patterns and a long sleeve light green blouse with elastic just under the bust.

I shake my head in objection, "Too cold."

She rolls her eyes and whips a pair of dark gray leggings from her top drawer. "They're fleeced lined."

"Thanks," I say sarcastically.

While still trying to redress, Alice messes around with my hair.

"Can you wait just a minute?" I growl and struggle tying my shoes.

"There's just not a lot of time to do what needs to be done." She taps her chin with her pointer finger. "Ok, sit" she directs when I am finally wearing the ensemble. She brushes my hair to the side and braids it simply down the left side. "I really can't talk you out of the shoes?" She pouts one last time when I shake my head 'no' and sighs. "Let's go."

I arrive downstairs to gaping mouths and wide eyes.

"Nessie," my mother breathes, "you're beautiful. When did you grow up on us?" Her adoring expression caused me to blush slightly. "Why didn't you tell us you have outgrown your clothing? Growth spurts happen all the time. I'm just glad Emmett's is finally over." She muses.

"She's my size now!" Alice squeals again and claps her hands. "Edward, you're driving. I need to do her make up."

I let my head fall back knowing fighting is a lost cause. I catch Edward's smirk and narrow my eyes.

"Esme, when you take her shopping, buy two of each with one the next size up like we did when Emmett grew sporadically." Carlisle finally speaks up and passes my school bag and an apple to me. "Nessie, you really have grown into a beautiful young lady."

"Thanks." I duck my head and start toward the garage.

We arrive at school in record time due to Edward's NASCAR driving. He blows off Alice's scolding and makes his way towards the school entrance. Alice spends the remaining 10 minutes putting the final touches on my eyes. She then presses the side of her face against mine and lifts her phone for a picture. I roll my eyes but comply with a martyred smile. "I'm sending this to Mom."

I avoid the stares and whispers on my way to Trig until I bump my shoulder against someone and drop my books and breakfast onto the floor. I kneel to pick up what's left of my dignity and make eye contact with an expected stranger. He collects the books and apple and takes my hand to help me stand.

"Seems I need to watch where I'm going." He flashes a large breath-taking grin and I reflexively tuck non-existent hair behind my ear tugging a new stray from the braid. "Are you new here at Forks?" I shake my head and clasp my hands together nervously. "That can't be. I never forget a pretty face."

I turn three shades of red, exhale a nervous laugh and brave speaking, "I-I'm Renesmee, N-Nessie for short."

"Well, Nessie, let's get you to class so you're not sitting in detention with me this evening." He winks and offers his free arm. I take the formal invitation and discretely wipe the sweat from my free hand. For a moment, I regret judging Bella's reaction to my brother. "I have Trig with Mr. Varner." I indicate the direction with my free hand.

I attempt again to ignore the whispers as Mr. Mysterious leads me to my class. He tucks the stray hair behind my ear letting his fingers trail down the side of my neck. My breath catches in a combination of fear and excitement. He starts to walk away then pauses and looks back to me. Shaking his head he turns away again.

He glances back once more, "I'm James".


End file.
